


A Demon's Best Friend

by TellerQ



Series: Crack!ships [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky/Crowley's Hellhound (one-sided). Lucky watches from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Azzy = Crowley's Hellhound

It's not his fault that when he's a dog, he has dog-ish tendencies. It's never been a problem before, probably because he was content where he was, but now he lets his mind wander. It isn't so bad all the time. Sometimes he can get his human mind in charge, and check out humans instead of their pets. It'd be easier if he were straight, he figures. Women tend to love dogs more than men, just because they love cute things more.

But… then he met Azzy. Of course he didn't know that was the dog's name until his owner called him buy it. He did, however, figure that there was something… abnormal about the dog. It hurt Lucky's eyes to look at him, but after a while he got used to it. Though, Lucky did get a feeling that he wasn't _supposed_ to be able to see him in the first place.

The first hint of that is the sheer size of him. He's as tall as the average human's shoulder, give or take a few inches. Lucky's barely half his size, if that. The second thing is that he lives with his owner in a rundown, old house that no one else seems to really notice. The third is that, when he comes out far enough for people to actually see him – as rare as it is – no one seems to. The other doesn't pay much attention to him, either. The owner certainly doesn't care that he roams the forest around their house, and occasionally the yard. Which is good for Lucky, because he really doesn't want to get on anyone else's bad side.

Lucky decides, not long after first seeing Azzy, that he'll just sit on the sidelines. Love from afar, some would call it, even if Lucky doesn't think it's love yet. It's progressing, though, and that thought itself is worrying. He doesn't worry about it, though. He just sits at the edge of the forest and watches. Maybe one day he'll gather up the courage to actually go up to them. Maybe one day he'll be happy again.


End file.
